


After a Long, Hard Day

by BeckyFullOfFrills



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyFullOfFrills/pseuds/BeckyFullOfFrills
Summary: You decide to greet your bounty hunter with a little surprise when he gets back from his hunt. Time to see if he will find it as diverting as you do...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	After a Long, Hard Day

It took you about two hours to get everything set up just right in the Razor Crest. You knew he would be gone for a while, so you weren’t worried about time. There wasn’t a lot of room but what little there was would be enough for your purposes. You pulled every single blanket you could find and laid them out on the floor, you were even able to drape the wall with one before setting out a few candles, bathing the usually cold, hard ship with warm candlelight. A few pillows laid out made the floor even more comfortable, which was a marvel.

You heard the speeder pull up and quickly disrobed, pulling on one of his shirts and tossing your pants to the side before settling down on the makeshift bed, stretching out and fixing your hair in the mirror of the lavatory before doing so. No sooner had you laid down did the hatch hiss and slowly lower and in walked Din.

“Got the target.” He said, his heavy footsteps ringing out in a steady rhythm. “Took longer than I wanted but I brought…”

His words died as he caught sight of you and what you did to the ship.

“Glad you could make it.” You tease him a bit, smiling up at him triumphantly.

He looks around, the immutable visor glinting in the soft glow of candlelight, his armor reflecting it back before he looked back at you.

“Looks like someone was busy.” He said, his voice a little breathless. You couldn’t tell if it was because he was tired or taken aback by what you did.

“I was bored.” You say as if you hadn’t been planning this for a week now. “Do…do you like it?”

He looks around again, reaching out and running a gloved hand over the blanket you had draped over the wall. He tilts his head a bit to you and a soft chuckle escapes him.

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

He reaches over and presses a button on the control panel, bringing the hatch back up and shutting you two in for the night.

“Come; sit with me.” You offer, patting the floor next to you. “You must be exhausted after your hunt.”

“I’ve had worse.” He admits, walking over as cautiously as possible, his boots shockingly quiet as he picks his way over to you. With a grunt, he sits down beside you, leaning against the wall easily as he turns his face to you, your face reflecting on the surface of his helm.

“I really hope you don’t mind.” You say, feeling a little silly now that he was there, looking at what you had created in his absence. “I just thought it would be nicer than the bunk or the cockpit…”

“Is that my shirt?”

You are caught off guard by his question and look down at the worn, oversized shirt, a few rips and holes repaired hastily and a stain on the arm that was on there permanently.   
  


“Uhm…yes.” You say, blushing a bit. “Not that my stuff isn’t clean. I just like this shirt…”

His hand reaches out and brushes a bit of hair from your forehead before trailing down your cheek.

“I like it on you.”

You watch as his helm moves down as he takes you in, stopping as he sees your bare legs. You hear him take in a breath and your heart flutters.

You take his hand in yours and begin to pull off his glove.

“Let’s get you out of that armor.” You say as you set it to the side.

He doesn’t argue with you, instead allowing you to take both his gloves and gauntlets off. Once his hands are free you take a moment to run your fingers along his knuckles and palms. His fingers are callused and his knuckles are scarred but his skin is surprisingly smooth, perhaps because of his layers of protective gear that didn’t allow sun or wind to chap his hands. You bring them to your lips and kiss them gently before continuing to help him with his armor.

The pauldrons, greaves, and boots come off next, each piece placed off to the side carefully even though they wouldn’t be damaged even if you tossed them. Beskar was the strongest material you knew of and you had seen blasters ping off it without damage. But you treated each item like it was a precious metal, easily bent and broken. You needed help with the breast plate, but it too came off, leaving him with just his first layer of clothes and the helm.

You reach up to take it off, but his hands quickly grab yours and squeeze. Gasping, you stop dead, ready for him to twist your wrists and pin them back, like he did the first time you had reached for it. But he does no such thing. His grip relaxes after a moment and the sigh that escapes him is almost too painful to bear.

“Sorry…I’m still not used to that.”

“It’s alright.” You assure him softly, smiling up at him. “If you’re too tired, we can stop.”

“No.”

The answer is immediate, his voice desperate for you to not stop. He sighs again before nodding.

“You can take it off.”

He releases your hands and allows you to reach up and take the helmet off. Mandalorians, you were told, never take their armor off unless they are bested in battle. And this was a battle you had fought for months. While it wasn’t the first time you saw his face, it always took your breath away. You revel in your prize, watching as the helm is removed to reveal his handsome face. Big, brown eyes look back at you with a mix of apprehension and happiness. His hair, dark and thick, is tussled and a bit flat from being squished in his helmet. You set it to the side with the others and, for a moment, he looks like he wants to grab it back, like a child seeking the security of a familiar blanket…but he resists and waits for you to come back to his side.

You reach out for him again, your hand going to his cheek. The moment your hand touches his face, he gasps as his whole body shivers. It is a deep, guttural sound that is both heart breaking and endlessly endearing. For a moment, he stiffens, almost in fear of your touch, before he leans into your hand, eager for you to touch him where no one had in so long. He presses your hand to him, his nose brushing against your fingers, his beard scratching your palm before his lips grace it with a warm kiss that is anything but chaste.

His eyes catch yours and you are lost in them instantly. He grabs your other hand and desperately presses it to the other side of his face, kissing it just as deeply as the other. He spends several long minutes just kissing your hands and letting them roam about his face, allowing you to memorize it. You inch closer to him, your heart pounding loudly in your chest as you close the distance between you. You climb into his lap, one hand sneaking behind his head as you are pulled in, unable and unwilling to pull away.

“Y/N….” He whispered softly, his voice deep and urgent as he looks into your eyes, his hand taking a hold of your chin.

“Din…” You answer breathlessly before closing the gap and pressing your lips to his in an eager kiss. It is deep and slow and he takes his time tasting and exploring your mouth. You are a bit more impatient than he is, but you are able to keep with his pace, remembering that he had worked hard all day.

His hands move up your arms as he keeps you trapped by his kiss, roaming up to your shoulders and neck, one traveling to your back, pressing into you and holding you in place. You straddle his thigh, feeling the muscles tense as he deepens your kiss, almost suffocating you in the process. He pulls his lips away to look back into your eyes and give you a moment to breathe.

“I missed you.” He groans softly, his voice so low and desperate it rumbles in your ear. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you…”

“I hope it wasn’t too distracting.” You tease him a little, weaving your fingers through his hair.

He chuckles and gently shakes his head.

“No. But it did drive me crazy.”

“Just like this?” You ask, tugging on his hair sharply. He hisses in pain but smirks up at you as you squeeze his thigh in between your legs. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.” He replies breathlessly. “Do it again.”

So, you oblige and watch his face twist with pain and pleasure. He bites his lip and you reach down and kiss him again, pressing your already wet pussy onto his leg where he would have to be completely oblivious not to notice. His hand somehow makes it up your shirt and finds your breast, caressing it and lavishing it with much needed attention. His other hand grips the column of your throat, desperate to touch you. He was so starved for touch and affection that he grips you almost too tightly, his fingers pressing hard into your flesh, hopefully leaving bruises.

Din was usually so gentle and even with all the desperate grasping and pawing he won’t allow himself to go any harder than you want. But you want more. You pull away from him a bit to pull his shirt off over his head. His head snaps back a little, his hair tussled by the force of you ripping the clothing from him and tossing it to the side. You take yours off as well and the two of you press your bare bodies together for more kissing and pawing. You aren’t sure how, but you find yourself on your back, Din on top of you and his lips trailing from your mouth to your neck and shoulder as his hands continue to roam.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, his hand sneaks between your legs and he palms at your soaking wet panties. Gasping, your hips thrust towards him, eager for the touch and the sensation of those callused fingers on your most sensitive parts. He chuckles against your skin, his tongue coming out to lick at your pulse which quickens with excitement.

“You like that?” He asks, his voice little more than a growl.

“Yes.” Your answer comes out breathless and still.

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yes. Please…”

He doesn’t need much more prompting before his fingers slip into your panties, pulling them down so he can feel around at your folds. Just as with everything, his touch is gentle, soft, and almost tentative. But the moment he finds your clit and hears you moan he does not relent. You wrap your arms around him, pressing your fingers into his back, your nails gently but fervently digging into his flesh leaving soft white trails down his skin. His kisses become deeper, pulling on your skin and leaving marks along your neck like a valuable necklace made of the finest gems. You will show them off just as easily the next day…

“Din…” You murmur softly, your hips moving in time with his fingers. “More…”

“You want more, baby?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to make you cum?”

“Gods; yes…”

“Y/N…you’re so wet. Cum for me, baby.”

Almost on command, your body tenses as his fingers bring you to your climax. The breath catches in your throat and your back arches gently off the floor, his fingers leading you through your orgasm with easy, practiced motions until you are done. He looks down at you, smiling triumphantly as your face flushes a brilliant red. He leans down and kisses your nose, his beard tickling your face gently.

“So beautiful…” he murmurs as he continues to kiss and pet you, getting you hot and bothered all over again. You watch as he brings his fingers to his mouth and tastes your juices that tickle down almost to his knuckles. The groan he makes is indecent and you feel butterflies begin to flutter in your stomach.

You can’t take it anymore and with all the force you can muster, you flip him over. He looks shocked as his head bounces back on one of the pillows under you and you straddle his hips, pinning him to the floor beneath you. You fall upon him almost instantly, kissing his chin and neck, pawing at him and leaving scratches down his side. You feel his hands on you but as he tries to pull you off, you bat his hands away.

“Hey, hey. Slow down.” He stammers as you bite into his shoulder. He lets out a stammering groan as your hips grind into his, his cock so hard you can feel it through his briefs.

“You like that, baby?” You ask, your voice deep and throaty.

He gulps deeply and you watch his throat move up and down with effort. His beautiful brown eyes look up at you, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hanging open slightly. He looks like a fallen angel with his hair in every direction, his face flushed and his lips puffy from your kiss. It’s enough to make you cum again just from the sight.

“Y…yeah…” He stammers finally able to form full sentences as you move to take off the last piece of clothing.

His cock is hard and throbbing, a sheen of precum already at the tip. You take it in your hand to tease him just a bit further, running your hand along the length of it, your thumb gracing the tip. He shudders, his whole body quaking with anticipation and you find yourself doing the same. You want to tease him more, but you need him inside you now.

He mutters your name softly, almost in prayer as you climb back on top of him, guiding his cock into your soaking wet pussy. With a shudder, you slowly bring him inside you, the sound lewd and intense, the feeling immense and all consuming.

“Gods…so big…” You mutter as you slowly start to move up and down his length.

His head is thrown back, his throat moving as he struggles with each breath and his hands find your hips, his fingers digging into your skin, desperate to hold you there.

“You…feel so good…” He praises you gently, finally looking up at you. “More…”

Smirking triumphantly, you begin to pick up your pace a bit, your legs helping you move up and down in slow, almost torturous motions. It’s such a wonderful feeling; so hot and right and with you on top you can go as deep as you want. But you soon find a flaw in your plan as with each motion your knees start to give out. Whimpering, your hand lands on his chest as you try to control your breathing and keep up the momentum. You need it harder and faster…you need to fuck him so hard he’ll see galaxies in his eyes.

He seems to notice you struggling and you feel his hands tighten on your hips and begin to help move you up and down. With his help and gravity, he plunges in as deep as he can go. Your body nearly melts as he fucks you so deep you can’t feel anything else. You want it to last forever, but you feel your climax just a moment too late to stop it. The two of you lock eyes and, with a scream of pleasure, your walls clench around him and milk him until he too cums inside you, filling you up and grunting like a wild animal. He keeps you pinned to him, forcing you to ride out his orgasm as your body starts to already relax, the whole time the two of you staring intensely into each other’s eyes as if you will never see each other again. 

You need his help to climb off him, your legs nothing more than jelly as you flop down beside him on the makeshift bed. His arms incircle you, holding onto you tightly, his body pressed against yours. You are so worn out and satisfied that all you can do is press your face into his neck, leaving very slow kisses on his skin.

“I love you…” He whispers into your hair. “I love you so much….”

“…love you too…” You murmur as you feel him pull a blanket over top of you, wrapping you in warmth and making you sleepier than before. You reach up and place your hand on his cheek. This time, he does not shirk away from it; he leans into it, eagerly pressing his face into your hand, kissing your palm, his breath escaping from between your fingers. You knew why he kept his mask on, but you were happy that you could see him just like this. The last thing you see before you fall asleep is him smiling down at you, his eyes half-lidded and heavy.

“Good night, starlight…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! It's been a long time since I publicly posted anything, so enjoy.  
> Nothing like a good smut fic (called a 'lemon' back in my day) to shake out the cobwebs! Enjoy this soft Mando Husbando and don't forget to get consent, kids.


End file.
